


【KR/SV】情书问题

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 就是那个视频嘛，然后有个叫旺财的匿名网友提出了一个假设。毛团终于又让我码德芬了，我喵喵大哭。





	【KR/SV】情书问题

标准的白色的信封，长220mm，宽110mm，上面写着Sebastian Vettel收，看上去很普通。作为知名赛车手，两人经常能收到来自粉丝的信件和礼物，Sebastian也曾在活动中表示，比起礼物自己更喜欢收到饱含情感的信件。  
但是这封信的内容却过于饱满了。  
Kimi从来没想过自己和伴侣会遭遇所谓的“中年危机”，他甚至从不认为自己和对方的年龄可以称为“中年”。况且两人在一起多年，连所谓“七年之痒”的门槛都跨过去了，甚至最近几年工作都在一起，还有什么是能涉足两人之间的呢？  
也许……  
是许久没有再说出口的情话？还是已经沦为日常而缺乏激情的性事？  
仔细想来，也许很多已经习以为常的事情，渐渐掩盖了曾经的悸动。Kimi一直觉得自己不善言辞，而Sebastian喜欢说话又经常黏黏糊糊地凑在自己身边，互补得相处方式看上去已经足够的和谐，所以两人之间是没有问题的。

应该是没有问题的……Kimi看着面前的信封，陷入了沉默。

他发誓他不是故意拆开伴侣的信件，Kimi可不是那些充满危机感的焦虑的中年人，会偷偷用拆信刀割开伴侣的封口信再重新封上——而事实上他就正在这么做。  
这封信的封口只用一张心形贴纸贴着，黏胶背面带着些许纸张，显然已经被启开启过，更重要的是，这个信封上没有邮戳——极有可能是亲手送到Sebastian手里的。  
Sebastian看过，不仅如此，他还将这封“过分”的信藏在了抽屉里。  
让我们来看看有多过分吧，芬兰人抖开信纸，忍耐着心底的不适再次仔细地看了起来——刚刚他只看了个开头就丢开了它。

_“亲爱的Sebastian：_   
_当我写下这封信的时候，我才意识到我的语言是多么贫乏，‘亲爱的’这个词不足以用来形容我的爱。_

_我爱你鼓鼓的脸颊，我爱你左眼睑下那颗小小的痣，我爱你形状不规则的软软的右耳，我爱你红润的嘴唇，我爱你矫正过但还是能清晰看到的兔牙。_   
_你软糯的声音，像甜蜜的麦芽糖，我总是想象你用这个声音在我耳边呼唤我的名字。_   
_让我亲手捏捏你的脸，划过你的胸膛去触摸你柔软的肚子，让我为你40码的脚套上一双可爱的赛车鞋，然后顺着你完美的脚踝抚摸你修长的双腿……”_

Kimi又把那张纸扔了出去。

变态，疯子！充满了可怕的占有欲和令人发寒的观察力……到底是谁？是围场里那些熟悉的面孔，还是混迹在人群里伸长了手臂要求签名的粉丝？  
那些人是否向他的男孩看似友好地伸出手，在握住他柔软温热的手掌的时候，脑袋里却想着如何剥掉他臃肿的赛车服？  
等等，一定是被那封信影响了，不然刚刚明明丢远了的信纸为什么又会被自己捏在手里，还想了一些乱七八糟的画面？  
信纸被重新沿着折叠线叠好，装回了信封里，Kimi拉开抽屉，把这封信按原样塞回了两本数据材料的下面。

 

“我回来了，Kimi，我带了点酒和肉，我们今晚吃什么？”  
伴随着欢快的声音，一个毛绒绒的脑袋从门缝里探了进来，晃了晃手上的袋子，袋子里的酒瓶互相碰撞着，叮当作响。但他很快发现自己的爱人正坐在桌边，用手撑着脑袋，看上去在思考什么事。  
“怎么了？”Sebastian望着对方的眼睛，对方清冷冰川一般蓝色的眼睛似乎与平时不太一样。  
“Well，Seb，”Kimi像是做了一个决定，深吸一口气，他的手指摸过鼻下，吸了吸鼻子，“我……我爱你鼓鼓的脸颊……”  
“……什么？”Sebastian很快想到了这句话的熟悉感出自哪里，“Kimi，你听我说……”  
Kimi抬起了手，阻止了Sebastian的话，自己则继续说了下去：“我爱你左眼睑下那颗小小的痣，我爱你形状不规则的软软的右耳，我爱你红润的嘴唇，我爱你矫正过但还是能清晰看到的兔牙。”他一边说着，一边用手指抚摸着那些部位，他的拇指在Sebastian白亮的门齿上擦过。  
“哦，Kimi，你还是看到了，”Sebastian慌乱地解释着，“我想把它丢掉的，但是又实在有趣……”  
“你的声音确实很像麦芽糖，软软的，又很黏稠。”  
“黏住你的牙齿了吗？”Sebastian贴近Kimi的耳朵，恶意地吹了一口气，“Kimi？”  
“让我亲手捏捏你的脸，”Kimi用手捏了捏Sebastian肉肉的脸颊，换来Sebastian咯咯的笑声，“划过你的胸膛去触摸你柔软的肚子，”他一只手覆上Sebastian的小肚子，捏了捏对方的小肚腩，“哦，亲爱的，Antti最近是不是有点懈怠，你需要扣他工钱了，”Sebastian撅了噘嘴，上挑的眉毛看样子并不认同Kimi的话，他本想顺势搂住爱人，却没想Kimi说着又蹲了下去，继续念着，“让我……呃……为你40码的脚套上一双可爱的赛车鞋，然后顺着你完美的脚踝抚摸你修长的双腿……”  
家里没有赛车鞋，Sebastian的脚上套着刚换上的毛茸茸的兔子棉拖鞋。Kimi握住细细的脚踝，张开五指沿着腓骨外侧向上，揉进膝窝。  
“Kimi……”Sebastian发出了一声压抑的喘息。  
“事实上，”Kimi抬起眼睛，看着对方蓝色矢车菊一般美丽的眼睛，“他……姑且说是他吧，还有很多事情不知道。”  
“比如呢？”Sebastian喘息着，一双手握在他的臀部，轻轻揉捏着。  
“比如，我在这样摸你的时候，你的小屁股会收紧，我爱指腹被它吸吮包裹的感觉，棒极了。”  
“哦，天呐，他当然不会知道……”腰上的抽绳被解开，短裤被拉了下来，Sebastian倒吸了一口气，他知道接下来会发生什么。  
“以及，”Kimi缓缓站起身，“我爱你快高潮时发出的迫不及待又不耐烦的声音，”他用鼻尖蹭着Sebastian的鼻尖，“哦，说得我都有些迫不及待了……”  
Kimi说着张开了口，Sebastian扬起脖颈，抿起的嘴巴溢出一丝呻吟。  
“我才没有……迫不及待……”Sebastian吻上了爱人的唇，两人亲吻着跌跌撞撞地走向卧室……

 

==============END


End file.
